Occupant restraint systems for use in vehicles are known in the art. One type of restraint system includes an actuatable inflatable restraint module, which has an inflatable restraint that is commonly referred to as an air bag. The restraint module is actuated and the air bag is inflated within a vehicle passenger compartment upon the occurrence of a condition for which a vehicle occupant is to be restrained. For example, a sensor senses a vehicle condition indicative of a deployment vehicle collision and, in response thereto, the restraint module is actuated.
The restraint module has one or more adjustable aspects, and in order to enhance performance of the restraint module, the adjustable aspect(s) are adjusted. Such a restraint module is commonly referred to as a "smart restraint." For example, in the inflatable restraint module, the deployment dynamic profile of the air bag is adjustable. Specifically, the inflation timing, the inflation pressure, the rate of inflation, and the positioning of the inflated air bag are all adjustable aspects. Adjustment of the restraint module is responsive to a sensed occupant condition.
The restraint system has a plurality of sensors for sensing the vehicle and occupant conditions. Information regarding the various sensed conditions must be processed in order to control actuation and adjustment of the restraint module.